


R&R (Rest and Relaxation)

by Reiya_Wakayama



Series: Pain Relief 'verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, Healer Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, mentions of mama stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: Peter is dead, Laura and Cora are finally in Beacon Hills, and life is starting to finally settle as the teen betas work toward their graduation and finally being adults. But their problems are about to grow and the supernatural world is about to explode again as the threat of the Alpha Pack makes itself known.
Series: Pain Relief 'verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	R&R (Rest and Relaxation)

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, another fic for you peeps out there who are still following this series. I'm still churning stuff out but we'll see when the next fic comes for this series. We're now firmly in season 3 but I'm going to drag parts of season 2 into this so it's only kind of following canon. Hope you enjoys.

Stiles watches the teen work on his homework, Scott’s brow scrunched up in concentration as he slowly works through the chemistry problems. When he’d first met Deaton, Scott had been a distant concern, Deaton’s assistant and someone to talk to while he waited for the vet to finish what he was working on. Recent events have certainly brought the teen more into his sphere.

His eye roves over his hunched form and he realizes that Scott, like a few others, is a kindred spirit to his, though on a wholly nerdy level. After a few days of being watched over by Derek and his betas in the hospital and some long conversations over various game franchises with Scott, Stiles admits he might have pegged the teen wrong.

So now, with the final quarter starting, it had kind of surprised him when Scott had shown up on his doorstep at ten in the morning on a Saturday asking for help. It seems Scott’s grades dropped last quarter what with all the supernatural shit Peter caused and he needs to get them up before he graduates.

They’ve been working for about an hour, Stiles occasionally butting in to help with a difficult problem before Scott lets out a loud groan, scrubbing at his hair in frustration and falling back to lie on the floor. “Why is this so hard to understand?” he bemoans loudly.

Stiles snorts, “It’s not hard, you’re just frustrated. Take a break, grab a drink or something,” Stiles offers with a wave towards his kitchen.

Scott takes the offer, coming back with a bottle of water and a heavy frown on his face. “I get the feeling that this frustration isn’t just about your homework or grades,” Stiles says with a knowing look to the teen.

Scott lets out a long sigh, slumping against the nearby couch. “No, it’s not,” he admits. “It’s just…everything. Allison wants a break, which I mean I understand, her Aunt just died and a lot of stuff was revealed about what happened with the Hales, but it sucks and I can’t help thinking it’s because of what I’ve become. Then there’s the whole becoming a creature of the night, against my will might I add, my mom’s not in the know and asking questions and now, if I don’t pass my classes, I might not graduate and have to repeat a year and, ugh!” Scott gets out in a rush, his eyes shining gold for a second before he takes a breath and releases it.

“Yeah, that sounds like a lot,” Stiles admits softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pile all of that on you,” Scott says with a shrug.

“No, it’s fine. I’m a healer and sometimes, healing is more mental than physical. Let’s start with the easiest problem: your grades,” Stiles assures with a grin at Scott’s shocked expression. “You’re not stupid Scott. I’ve seen that, you just need a better way of studying. I’m sure I can enlist my dear math genius of a best friend to help in that front. Between the two of us, we can find material and websites to help you study. But that also means you have to study. I know things are rough but you have to work through it.”

“Yeah, that would be awesome,” Scott says with a wry grin.

“Now, as for Allison, I can’t say. Maybe it’s because of what you’ve become, maybe its grief, maybe her last few months have also been a bit of a shit storm as well. The only thing I can tell you is give her some space and let her know you’ll be waiting when she’s ready. Sometimes, we need to work through things by ourselves,” Stiles says softly, laying a hand on his shoulder as it slumps.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just…hard,” Scott says back in a whisper.

“And now for the big problem: your furry status,” Stiles says with a poke of his elbow into Scott’s side and the teen snorts.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted and if I could, I’d change it. Unfortunately, you got dragged into this world unwillingly and there’s no going back. You need to accept this if you want to be happy,” Stiles consuls him.

“Did you ever want to be normal?” Scott asks, looking at him.

“Once,” Stiles admits. “It was after my mom died. I was so angry with…everything, but especially myself. I was supposed to have all these healing abilities but I couldn’t save her so what good was being a healer. I spent months ignoring that part of myself. But then one night, my dad got hurt, really badly. He nearly died, would have if I hadn’t been there to heal him enough to survive. I realized that night that I couldn’t ignore this part of myself no more than my mother could. Though I will admit it took years to come to terms with her death and the reality that I can’t save everyone, no matter how hard I try. It’s something I still struggle with to this day,” Stiles admits, mood somber as he recalls those painful memories.

“Jeez,” Scott finally gets out at Stiles’ story.

Stiles laughs a little, “Yep, pretty much. Have you thought about Derek’s offer?” he asks.

“A bit,” Scott admits. “It scares me, you know. It feels like if I accept this, then it becomes even more real.”

“Take as much time as you need. Derek would never force you to join his pack and he’ll support whatever decision you make,” Stiles says with a shrug.

“Why would he do that?” Scott asks, confused.

“Scott, Derek was born into this. His whole life has been supernatural. To him, pack isn’t just a necessity, it means family. You would never force someone into your family, would you? Family chooses you not because they have to, but because they want to,” Stiles explains earnestly.

“Oh,” Scott says softly, finally starting to realize what he’s been missing.

“Perhaps you should speak with Jackson,” Stiles offers.

“Why would I want to talk to that asshole?” Scott grumbles. His introduction to Jackson hadn’t been the best, though most people’s introductions to the man usually weren’t.

“Because like you, he too was turned against his will,” Stiles explains.

“What?” Scott asks, sounding strangled.

“I won’t go into details, but yes. He was bitten by a rogue like you, only it turned wrong and it forced him into the shape of the Kanima. It’s something he struggles with daily,” Stiles explains.

“Ah, hell,” Scott grumbles, his more empathetic side kicking in, feeling for the asshole of a douche.

“Trust me; I felt this way as well at first. I’ll text you his number later and warn him you might call or text. As to your mother, that’s on you. You can keep her at a distance and hope that will keep her safe but it also means cutting her out of part of your life. Or you can tell her, give her the knowledge to not only survive the supernatural world, but to better understand you. She might freak out a first, but that woman raised you and from what I’ve seen, she’s willing to do anything to keep you in her life,” Stiles offers.

“I guess,” Scott says softly, face thoughtful now. “Thanks, for listening.”

“You’re welcome. Sometimes, we just need someone to listen to our problems. Now, let’s take a break from all this doom and gloom and focus on chemistry. The faster we get this done, the faster the others can come over for a movie marathon,” Stiles offers with a grin. Scott grins back and leans back into his work with Stiles helping him solve the next problem.

~*~

Derek stares at the stone in front of him. Names, so many names are carved into it. One is newly carved, the letters standing out against the darker stone: Peter Hale.

His chest burns with impotent rage and remorse: another family member gone. Now, they are just three. Any cousins or distant relatives had long since cut ties, not wanting to be associated with them in case the Argents really tried to wipe out the Hale name. Not that he blames him. Their kind has been hunted for centuries and the fear always lingers at the back of the mind, a constant buzz of anxiety that a new face could be a hunter.

He feels eyes on him, but doesn’t turn as two sets of footsteps approach over the grass. He doesn’t need to look to know who it is, their scent wafting around him. A part of him that had been stretched taut all these months and years loosens and vibrates with the feel of family and pack surrounding him.

Laura and Cora don’t say a word, not that there’s really much to say. Words are so often misunderstood. Actions will always speak louder than words. So they just stand in silence, staring at what has been taken from their family.

There aren’t any bodies buried here. There never has been. When one of the family passed, they were cremated, their ashes scattered over the pack territory, watching over it in death as they did in life. Generations of Hales watch over the territory. And now, Peter is there.

Eventually though, reality must make itself known. They leave without a word. There’s no other car in the parking lot except his Camaro, so Derek assumes they came by cab. They get in without a word and he drives to the pack den.

It’s empty right now. The pack is in class, though soon to let out. And sooner still, they’ll graduate, summer and then he’s not sure. He’s always encouraged them to go higher, go to college. Whether they do or not is on them though.

The den is silent but the silence must be shattered. Laura just pulls him in, hugging like he’s about to turn to smoke and ash as well. Cora does as well. “Derek,” Laura whispers brokenly.

The tears don’t flow, they’ve already cried enough as it is, but his heart squeezes at the way her voice breaks on his name.

Eventually they pull away, settling around the small kitchen table. Laura doesn’t beat around the bush. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to be here,” she says, face composed.

“What happened?” he asks, bracing for the worst.

“We were approached. Do you remember Deucalion?” she asks.

Derek frowns, recalling the name though he can’t put a face to it. That was a time that seems like eons ago now. “Maybe, an alpha, right?”

She nods. “It seems he’s making quite a stir in the supernatural community and not in a good way. He’s started an Alpha Pack,” Laura says, face hard. Derek shivers at the implications.

“He came recruiting you?” he asks.

“Yes. I turned him down, went into hiding to try and throw him off our trail. Unfortunately, he doesn’t like to be told no. Other Alphas have done the same, and they and their whole packs were wipe out. I’m sorry Derek, but I’ve brought this problem home,” she admits, looked guilty.

“No, no Laura, there’s no need to feel guilty. More than likely, that’s what he wanted,” Derek admits, an idea worming through his head.

“What do you mean?” Cora asks, sitting up straighter.

“What’s better than one Hale Alpha joining his pack?” Derek asks, stomach dropping as it lines up in his head.

“Two.”

~*~

Stiles jumps as his phone starts ringing, his concentration broken by the noise. He sets his tools aside, wiping his fingers on a towel before picking it up. Morrígan purrs as he scratches her head absentmindedly, looking at the phone as the video call connects.

“Hey Lydia, how’s LA?” Stiles asks with a grin, the Banshee’s face coming into focus.

“Hot, loud and annoying,” she snips back. Stiles gives her a confused look and she sighs heavily. “Sorry, not your fault, it’s just been a really long day.” She rubs at the bridge of her nose.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asks.

“Well, actually,” she starts and he makes a ‘come on’ motion for her to continue. “How good is your home retail sense?” she asks.

“I’m sorry, my what?” he asks.

“Look, we wanted to wait until everything was in motion before saying anything. We’re moving up there,” Lydia says with a shrug.

“Wait, why? What about your research? And Jackson’s just starting out at his parent’s law firm, what about that? And don’t tell me you guys are just going to up and leave Danny? He’s like you guy’s weird soul mate thing with the added bonus of him being in the know of all things supernatural,” Stiles babbles out in a rush.

“Stiles, breath,” Lydia snaps and he sucks in a deep breath at her command. “I’ve been thinking of this for a long time now actually and the events of last few months just cemented it. I can do my research anywhere, so long as I have access to the internet and a facility with a super computer, when I do need one, and there is one a few counties over. Jackson and Danny have been in talks with Jackson’s parents and they are on board with setting up a branch of the Wittermore law firm in Beacon Hills. In fact, they’re all for it, wanting the boys to branch out. It’s kind of already done,” Lydia admits.

“I…you didn’t have to,” Stiles tries, feeling a bit guilty about dragging them into this mess.

“Stop that this instant,” Lydia snaps. “Stiles, you have done so much for us. You kept me sane when everyone thought I was off my rocker when my powers first started to manifest. You saved Jackson from a life of enslavement. You helped Danny come into his own powers when you recognized a kindred Spark. It’s time we returned the favor,” Lydia finishes in a rush.

“I…” Stiles mind starts to whirl, taking in her words, the suddenness of this and his heart is sinking. “What’s coming?” he whispers.

Her face falls, like she was hoping to keep something secret for just a bit longer. “It’s not good. Something is carving a bloody path across the country and it looks like it’s headed for Beacon Hills,” Lydia says, worry all over her face.

“Any idea what it is?” he asks, bracing for the worst.

“My contacts think it’s a pack of Alphas,” Lydia replies, voice catching on the last word.

“Fuck,” Stiles grits out, head thunking against the table.

“Stiles,” Lydia calls.

“How soon before you guys come?” he asks softly, not looking at the phone.

“Three days,” she admits.

“Alright, I’ll see you then,” he says and hangs up before she can say anything else. He lets the panic wash over him in a wave; the only thing keeping it from overwhelming him is the sound of Morrígan’s loud purr in his ear.


End file.
